


A Cure Turned Sour

by Impulse96



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse96/pseuds/Impulse96
Summary: Sonya's experiments to find a way to turn the witches of Duma back to normal ends up causing a very serious change to her body. A change that'll leave no one safe until she's satisfied.
Relationships: Sonya/Anthiese | Celica
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry





	A Cure Turned Sour

Celica could hardly see straight anymore. Thick ropes of hot seed were plastered all over her regal form, continuing to drip from her flushed face, her dishevelled hair, her ample breasts and in copious amounts from her thoroughly used slit, stretched out and conquered by a shaft bigger and more brutal than any thought she would be able to take. The same shaft that was now claiming her tight virgin asshole, thrusting up powerfully into her from below with a force that was practically knocking her in and out of consciousness with each impact. “A-Ah… I-I… H-Hah…” Was all she was able to babble out.

“Damn, damn… this irritating thing just won’t quit…” Sonya groaned in a twisted mix of frustration and lust, holding the Zofian princess by the wrists and bouncing her up and down hard into her lap. Her newly acquired cock stretched out Celica’s backdoor with each brutal thrust into it, indulging and savouring in all the stimulation it could wrench from it, just like it had done to the rest of her body for the last hour.

It had all happened so suddenly. One of Sonya’s many experiments with various magic from old tomes and spells of her own creation to find a way to turn the witches afflicted with Duma’s curse back to their original selves had engulfed her tent in a haze of purple smoke, only for the mage to find that an absolutely colossal shaft had grown where her slit used to be, so forceful that it tore through her panties just growing out of her. And the lust that coursed through it, shooting from her new length all throughout her entire body, it was ravenous. Insatiable. Truly monstrous in its desires.

Celica was merely the latest victim to stumble into the mage’s tent to check on her, the princess’ clothes torn off and forced against the bed to be used as an outlet for this accursed cock’s manic desires. Round after round saw her body used and ruined by Sonya in every way imaginable, objections and pleas for this to stop falling on deaf ears while the desires brought on from her accident refused to quell no matter how many times she climaxed. No matter how many girls she fucked into utter oblivion.

Even as Sonya indulged on every part of the princess, her previous victims were still laid out in utter messes around the room.

Genny sitting slumped against the bedframe, her entire face and inside of her mouth stained in so much cum it was hard to make it out after the mage’s many brutal facefuckings that wore her down to the point of total exhaustion.

Mae collapsed on her back on the ground, hefty breasts glazed with torrents of seed from a series of intense titfucks and pussy still oozing out the hefty creampies she had been forced to endure.

Even the trio of Whitewing sisters were on the floor passed out, still hip to hip and their shapely rears in the air, both sets of holes on all three of them stretched out by her cock and dripping so many orgasms worth of cum onto the floor.

And in spite of all that, Sonya’s raging erection still refused to subside.

Her hands tightened even more around Celica’s wrists, bouncing her even harder in her lap, slamming every inch of her massive cock into her with each thrust, panting almost like a dog from the sensations that consumed her. As wrong and concerning she knew these unnatural sensations were, she couldn’t deny that it felt spectacular. She could feel this lust corrupting her morals, breaking her down with each orgasm that thrilled her body to its very core. That feeling only made her all the more inclined to work this thing dry, to come to her senses and find a fix for this. Or maybe she just wanted more pleasure… Sonya was struggling to tell the difference now, growling in delight as she pushed as deep in as she could go.

The overwhelming pangs of pain and uncomfortable pleasure that radiated through Celica were the only things keeping her from passing out. She could feel every throb and every twitch of that shaft against her virgin anal walls, stretched and conquered beyond her limits in every sense of those words. All it left her able to do was whine and babble out fruitlessly as she was used as a sex toy, her bubbly ass cheeks bouncing and jiggling with each impact, more and more cum being loosed from her slit into a messy puddle on the bed as she continued.

After minutes on end of such brutal treatment, the now familiar tell of her impending climax rippled through her length, Sonya picking up speed so suddenly that it made Celica gasp out, hammering herself mercilessly forward to drive herself towards the ecstasy she craved. And tugging the princess down into her lap as hard as she could and bottoming out inside her, a fierce messy torrent of cum released into her, filling her already strained ass with more hot seed than it could ever hope to contain. With Sonya groaning in delight into her ear, a silent scream echoed out from the inside of Celica’s throat, a messy, guilty orgasm of her own breaking down any sense of dignity and composure she had left, her own release dragging out more of Sonya’s cum from her slit to add to the puddle.

It took a few long seconds of hazy post-orgasm bliss for Sonya to return to some semblance of reality, finding the princess limp in her lap and held up only by her restrained arms, worn out and past her breaking point just like all the others. Sighing softly, she let go of Celica, the passed-out redhead slipping off her cock and crashing face first against the cum-stained sheets, watching as that gooey creampie she just let out already began to leak from her ass.

“Fuck…” Sonya groaned, staring down at her cock to find it still standing as tall and eager as it had when she first laid eyes on it. “Thirty-seven orgasms and you’re STILL not satisfied?!” She let out almost hysterically, any thoughts of continuing that rant cut off by a voice from outside the tent.

“Sonya, have you seen Mae or Celica? I’ve been looking all over the camp and can’t find them, so I was wondering if you had?” Called Boey from the other side of the flap, Sonya’s eyes unable to help but drift over to the sight of the very same girls collapsed and drenched in cum just a few feet from the boy who was looking for them.

In fact, glancing at them and every single woman in their ranks already passed out from her cock gave her a wicked idea, the ebbing throbbing lust of her insatiable cock twisting her mind far more already than she realised. “Oh yes Boey, they’re right in her with me. Come on in…”

Perhaps thirty-eight orgasms would do the trick…


End file.
